


I Just Need You Right Now

by Zeath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Anxiety Attacks, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Grinding, Humor, Kissing, Loud Sex, M/M, NSFW, Panic Attacks, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex in a Car, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Calm down while I lose my virginity in the back of my car, by a psychopath werewolf with sadistic tendencies.” </p><p>“We could always stop.” </p><p>“No! No I’ve got it. Just, ngh – fuck, I’ve got it. Grab me, hold onto me.” </p><p>Stiles just wants to be needed by someone, anyone, yes even Peter will do right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Need You Right Now

It wasn’t easy being one of the best thinkers in the group, the ideas he had to make on the spot for them all to survive. Yeah, it was really difficult to do that and Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn’t annoyed that he doesn’t get enough credit or even a thank you every once in a while because of it. He does love his friends but sometimes he just needs something, some _one_ to show him that he really is needed.

There was no one to be found, they were all busy with their own lives; Scott was probably in a study session with Kira and Malia was nowhere, if she doesn’t want to be found then no one will find her. Stiles was driving around in silence; the only thing keeping him company were the sound of the tyres on his slowly dying jeep running on the road. Recently, he’s been making small road trips to where it all began. That night when there was a mutilated dead body to be found and he took his best friend out in search of it, only to have Peter bite Scott, and their lives were pushed into this whole supernatural whirlpool. While the past may be negative, it helps Stiles think clearly about his life and the problems he’s facing at the moment, such as all of his school work, his father and the debts they had to pay off, he didn’t even need to mention the impending doom of whatever creature is out there to get them next because that was always on the list of things to worry about. It would always be a niggling thing that they would always have to worry about now that they were pulled into this mess.

He pulled up where the forest began and shut off his jeep, stepping out and locking it up as he started the long trek through the brush, sliding his hands into his jacket pockets to keep them from the chilly night air. The crunching of his shoes on the fallen leaves gave him a strange sense of freedom because he was alone with nature. No one was around to give him grief or fight him, no new enemies to stalk him, just the quiet evening with him breathing in the fresh air to cool off the thoughts migrating in his head. It was peaceful for the time being. His mind could wander to a happier place like when his mother was alive and used to go on walks with him, or when he used to go out body hunting with Scott on nights like these for shits and giggles. It almost made him laugh how far they’ve come.

Somehow he wound up at the Hale house, staring up at it with a sense of mourning for the horrifying event that made the building look like it is today. He knew that Derek no longer lived here, or hung around here like a creep and so he went up the creaky front steps and pushed open the charred door. It was strange to see a skeleton of a house at first but Stiles has gotten used to it over time, sitting on the bottom step of the stairs and breathing in the distant smells of smoke, along with the forests greens and wet dirt. The house was ruined, beyond repair yet the foundations helped pave Stiles’ thoughts into calculated strategies on how to fix his fucked up life. But tonight, not even the burned house was enough to pull him out of his slump.

With a defeated sigh, Stiles stood up and stretched out his back, walking out the door and shutting it behind him; it was a habit to close it, as if to keep the memories of the home from escaping. Stepping down along the path he came, the teenager’s fell into a dark pit of despair; this was the last hope of creating a plan and it had failed. What was he going to do now? Just apologize for being useless and let them fight their own battles? No, he couldn’t do that, they were his friends.

**_You’re useless._ **

He wasn’t, he had helped his friends plenty of times before. Heck, he even helped Derek and he was scared shitless of the werewolf. He’s been so useful to people there was no denying that, they needed him. He just had to calm down.

**_You’re nothing, they just keep you around for your brain. Now you have no ideas, you’re nothing._ **

No, he was art of the pack. Even if he didn’t have a plan, he would come up with one eventually. They didn’t need him _just_ for his brain, they were friends way before all of this happened. Stop thinking so hard, stop putting yourself down. The leaves around him rustled from the biting air, sending puffs out of Stiles’ mouth as his breathing picked up a notch. If he just got to his jeep, he could work on his board again to think properly.

**_You’re going to drag them down with you._ **

He won’t, he could do this. He _could_. He had to, they depended on him for a way to figure how they could survive an ongoing attack.

**_You’re going to fail._ **

“Fuck.” Stiles’ knew it was too late for him to stop now, his lungs stretching and deflating, trying to suck in as much air as they could because he couldn’t breathe. Coming out of the clearing and near his precious jeep, Stiles noticed a man leaning against the car with a smug grin; it was Peter. What did he want at a time like this? Whatever, he didn’t care right now, trying to breathe was more important.

Struggling to keep his steps in line, Stiles’ fell to his knees a few aces away from his car, wheezing and gasping for air. His head was swimming, muddled with clouded panic and the thumping of his own rapid heartbeat. He could feel a hand on his back and a voice too far away even though they were only inches apart. Fuck, why did he have to be so pathetic?

Peter had smelled the boy the moment he arrived in that rusted old heap of junk, Stiles had been a regular for a while and it’s always interesting watching him from afar. He always ended up arriving at the Hale house, always went inside though the time he spent in there were different but when he left he would always close the door behind him. He doesn’t know if Stiles is always waiting for someone to find him out in the woods, but he always smells of anxiety, and a little of arousal but that was natural for teenagers to smell like that. This time though, he wanted to see the boy’s reaction to actually being found out, but he wasn’t expecting to catch the whiff of panic.

When he saw Stiles buckle and fall down, his chest heaving with the need for oxygen, Peter dropped the ace and rushed over to aid Stiles. He had helped his dear nephew out a number of times with his panic attacks, after killing his lover he wasn’t the same, his eyes changed, his confidence went downhill and he would suffer the same as Stiles was right now. Peter’s thick hand almost dwarfed Stiles’ narrow back as he rubbed in large circles and he wondered if the teenager ate enough, but tried to get Stiles to hear him. “Stiles, look at me.”

He never did like being ignored, so when Stiles continued to keep his eyes on the dirt Peter took it upon himself to cup those mole dusted cheeks so their eyes would meet. He kept the annoyance out of his tone as he spoke with a soft voice, not wanting Stiles to break away that childlike gaze. “We’re going to breathe in together, I’m going to count to five and then we’re going to breathe out.”

As they inhaled together, Peter felt hands grip his sweater and hold on tight but didn’t mind if it was to help Stiles feel grounded. They breathed together, in and out, until Stiles calmed down and his panic attack faded out into misery. The next thing Peter knew, he had a crying teenager clinging to him, tears and snot seeping into his shoulder. He didn’t sign up for this. “What’s wrong _now_?”

“Shut up, I’m never like this.” His voice was strained from the dryness in his throat, but could still leave a bite that Peter was so fond with. He continued to cry out all of his frustration into the expensive material, hands gripped tight into the sweater so Peter couldn’t run away. Though f he really wanted to, the werewolf would very easily push him off; the point was that he didn’t, so he obviously didn’t mind.

Peter let out a deep sigh, his social contact was wearing thin and he could feel the irritation setting in. “Yet you’re like this now.”

“I’m sorry it’s just. I feel like – Fuck why am I saying all this to you? You don’t care.” Stiles pulled away from the elder man, digging his palms into his wet eyes to wipe them childishly. They both stood up and Peter tsked at the grass stains on his knees.

They trod the small distance to the run down jeep, Peter leaning against it once more while Stiles unlocked it. “I don’t, but humor me.”

Without looking the man’s way, Stiles let out a shaky sigh and stared down at his keys, rolling them around in his hands and listening to them jingle. What else could Peter do apart from laugh at him about his feelings? Not like he would think the werewolf would give a shit about him anyway, just a shoulder to lean on for a short amount of time. “I feel unloved. I just – I just wish I had someone to _want_ me. Actually want _me_ , not just my ideas or my sarcasm.”

“Is that all?”

Stiles lifted his eyes to peer over at Peter, watching him cross his arms over his chest with a wolfish grin. He raised his eyebrow as a silent question, and frowned when the wolf didn’t cooperate. “What do you mean _is that all_? They’re important feelings, everyone wants to feel loved.”

“True enough, but have you been looking in the right direction?” He pushed off the jeep to step closer to the teenager. His grin widened hearing his heartbeat pick up a notch as he leaned in, caging Stiles against his car with both of his hands. “What if I told you that all you had to do is ask and I could have you bent over the hood of this car and show you what it really is to be wanted?”

Stiles gulped; this wasn’t what he had in mind for the rest of the afternoon. He never knew Peter felt that way about him, he didn’t know if anyone _would_. Peter was probably doing it to get his rocks off, he would do it to anyone willing. Still, the offer, clear as day, was right in front of him and he could have it. Not every day a virgin gets this chance. He could feel wanted for however long it took for them both to cum, he could be satisfied and cared for in Peter’s arms. With that in mind, Stiles lifted his head a little until his lips shyly touched Peter’s and huffed out a moan when the werewolf pressed against him harder.

They kept it slow, Stiles was very inexperienced in this department even if he tells himself that it wouldn’t be as different as copying porn. Who was he kidding, it was very different. Peter licked his mouth open, dominating from the very beginning and already Stiles’ knees were weak. Good thing a thick thigh wedged itself between his own trembling legs, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t succumb to the temptation of grinding his hardening cock against the muscled, jean-clad thighs. Hands once again crept to Peter’s sweater, grabbing hold to anchor him and surprisingly to pull him in for more, needing the werewolf’s weight against him. Their tongues never seemed to stop knocking into each other, almost as if to lather them in each other’s saliva, Stiles couldn’t get enough.

In fact he was so into the making out session and slight grinding that he forgot he was outside, in the open, where anyone could just see them. A shiver went own his spine but he ignored it, pulling his lips away from Peter’s regretfully to speak, out of breath and desperate. “Get in the car.”

“Ordering me?” Peter’s eyebrows rose with a predatory grin, his lips climbing more when the scent of arousal picked up again. He pulled his leg back from between Stiles’, watching the teenager slump a little against the jeep before he turned around, opening the driver’s door and crawling into the back; it seems the car didn’t have backdoors. He followed the boy into the car, shutting the door before he squeezed into the back seat and giving Stiles an unamused look. “This reminds me of my younger years.”

“Yeah, that’s hot.” Stiles didn’t seem to know what he was saying anymore, just getting in the werewolf’s lap and leaning in once more for a kiss. His back arched forward when those thick hands grabbed at his ass, kneading the flesh there. It was only until he felt the front of his trousers being loosened and a hand slipping into the back of his underwear that he broke away, hiding his face into the crook of Peter’s neck to let out a whine. The pads of two fingers rubbed teasing circles around the rim of his hole, something about it just made his dick leak profusely; he had played with his ass before, stuffed his fingers inside and fucked himself with them until his cock was sore from cumming too much, but _this_. This was like pure sex, and those fingers weren’t even inside him.

“I’m going to need something to get you wet if you want me to fuck you.” Peter’s voice broke through his mind, making him blink lazily and lift his head from the other man’s shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder at the glove compartment, leaning back and twisting his body around enough that he could reach the latch and pull out a small tube of lube, already half empty. What? He has car troubles. He felt those arms wrap around his slim waist, and a seductive growl rumbles against his neck. “You never told me you were flexible, I can use that to my advantage.”

“Haah, fuck.” With clumsy hands, Stiles uncapped the top of the lube, letting Peter take it from him to lather his fingers while he struggled to get his trousers down his legs. He stopped moving when Peter’s fingers were back on his ass, one hand spreading a cheek out while the other rubbed the slick lube over his hole, circling it once more. Leaving his trousers and underwear hanging from his ankle, Stiles groaned loudly and held onto the werewolf’s shoulders when he felt Peter push his fingers inside, not caring enough that it would hurt, watching the teenager’s expression while he thrust his fingers in and out.

It was a different feeling than his own fingers, he didn’t know what Peter was going to do next and his skin was lighting up sensitive parts inside him that he didn’t even think would give him pleasure. Stiles didn’t even know his own voice anymore; it was like his vocal chords were being possessed. Breathy whines escaped his hips, crying out loudly when Peter hooked his fingers so the blunt tips would bump up against his sweet spot, his hips rolling and pushing back to his hand to get more. No one had even touched his cock, it didn’t need to be stimulated and already he felt like he was at the edge, leaking precum onto Peter’s sweater. “Mmh, fuck. Ahh!”

Peter was slow about preparing Stiles, knowing that his endowment would surely stretch the teen to the limit, his scissored his fingers and made sure that Stiles wasn’t in pain. Nothing pleased him more than listening to the boy’s whimpering moans, knowing that he was causing the noise and if this continued then Stiles could only get louder. He had a limit though, and didn’t want to be stuck to Stiles for however long. “I’m not going to knot you.”

He felt Stiles pause, a hitch in his breathing and a tight clenching on his fingers. The hands on his shoulders had gripped tighter. “Wait what, _what_? You have a knot?”

The scent of arousal pitched up a notch, much to Peter’s surprise but he kept a smug face and nodded his head, watching the way Stiles’ thighs trembled and his chest rise and fall faster. His cock twitched violently against both of their stomachs. “Haaahh god, fuck I think I just came a little.”

Peter pulled his fingers out and reached between both of their bodies to unzip his fly, pulling his cock out. He didn’t miss the way Stiles’ eyes quickly migrated almost hungrily staring at it while he grabbed the tube of lube next to him, pouring some over his cock and coating it fully. Stiles got the memo and lifted himself up a little so the werewolf could position his cock, pressing the tip inside and holding the base still while the teenager tried to keep himself from becoming a whiny mess. “Oh god, _oh god_ , oh fuck okay.”

“Calm down, Stiles. Just take your time.” He heard Stiles let out a huffing laugh, his whole body shaking from trying to stay up.

“ _Calm down_ while I lose my virginity in the back of my car, by a psychopath werewolf with sadistic tendencies.” He mumbled venomously at the other man, trying to relax his inner muscles; he was always good at this when he had been told by all that porn and writing, but now it seemed almost impossible. Peter must be so annoyed with him right now with keeping him waiting, but he’s never had a dick up his ass before and it was going to take him some time, damn it!

“We could always stop.” It was amusing watching Stiles struggle, the boy obviously wanted it but the unknown feeling was making his body shut down and not want to sit fully on his cock. He’s taken many cherries before and knows what the signs are when the mind is fighting with the body. He was patient, holding his cock while Stiles let out a gasp, his hands tightening on his sweater as a spike of desperateness drifted to his nostrils.

“No! No I’ve got it. Just, _ngh – fuck_ , I’ve got it. Grab me, hold onto me.” Stiles babbled and released his grip on Peter’s shoulders to grab the werewolf’s wrists instead, bringing them to his slim hips. With that, he began to sink down on Peter’s cock, biting into his lip to hush his pathetic whimpers because _oh god he was so full_ and he was still going down. He didn’t know where to put his hands, so he decided to just hug Peter’s neck and smush his face into the werewolf’s neck, breathing in the clean, slightly sweaty skin and a hint of cologne. _When did his cock finish – Ah there we go._ Stiles felt a soft kneading on his skin as Peter gently massaged the teenager’s hips, whispering praises into Stiles’ neck and adding a kiss to one of the moles residing there. “Nn, don’t move. Don’t move yet.”

The wolf’s chuckle rumbled in his chest, continuing his praising while his fingertips dug into the bony hips. He could feel the way Stiles’ ass clenched and relaxed around his cock with every twitch of movement, but he didn’t mind all that much, simply enjoying the feeling of being inside someone and listening to the feeble attempts Stiles made to quieten himself. Finally it seemed that Stiles had relaxed enough that he could move, rolling his hips as a tester and shuddering at the feeling of a thick cock rubbing against his inner walls. “ _Fuck_ , okay. I’m moving.”

Stiles began to roll his hips, keeping a steady yet slow pace to begin with while he got the hang of how to actually move on a penis. It was a strange feeling, almost like he needed to use the toilet, but he _didn’t_? He’s heard a lot of people saying that but he never really understood until now. He’s had his fingers inside but they never felt like this; stretched to the max, rubbed raw on the inside yet craving the skin on skin contact. Peter helped him out a little and lifted the teen up, only to pull him back down onto his cock again, making a lovely yelp erupt out of those flushed lips. It only made him cling tighter to the werewolf’s neck, pitiful moans replacing the whimpers. “ _Yeaah_ …”

It was easy after that, both Stiles and Peter found a rhythm that they could work with to find equal pleasure; Peter would help lift Stiles up as the boy bounced up and down, and every now and again he would stop to grind his hips down. There wasn’t any pain or uncomfortableness; instead there was the sweet feeling of ecstasy bubbling in Stiles’ gut. _Bounce, bounce, grind, bounce, grind bounce, bounce._  It turned him on knowing that Peter was getting off on this too, his huffs and soft grunting whenever his hips rolled, stirring up his insides with the werewolf’s cock. He couldn’t stop saying random shit; telling Peter to squeeze his ass, to kiss him, _faster, harder, more_. His mouth wouldn’t quit.

To Stiles, they felt like a real couple in that moment, holding onto each other like they never wanted it to end, sharing their sweat, precum and kisses. Not caring about how cliché it must look having sex in a car, with the windows steaming up from their heated bodies and the outside chill. He never felt so cared for, never wanted it to stop. He did want to move a bit though.

“My thighs are aching, _ah_ , I don’t think I can move like this anymore.” Stiles blushed heavily as he heard Peter sigh against his shoulder, and then yelped when his hips were raised and the man’s cock slipped free from his ass. He was going to complain when they shifted, his back hitting his car seat and his legs being lifted up over Peter’s hips and that thick dick pressing against him, pushing inside. “Some warning would have been nice!”

“You warned yourself.” Peter snipped back, looming over Stiles’ unimpressed yet flushed face. He kept his hips still for a moment while Stiles found his bearings, putting a hand on the side of the seat to hold onto and hooking one leg over the back of the seat. It didn’t look comfortable but it would do for now as he began his pace once more. He couldn’t get enough of Stiles’ moans, they were loud and shameless, it was obvious that he loved the attention that was given to him, and Peter loved giving it to him.

Now that their rhythm had changed, Peter decided on making his own since Stiles wouldn’t be much help this time around. He grabbed the boy’s hips and thrust at a fast but steady pace, watching the way his slim frame was jostled from the attack, a hand shooting above him to place it firmly on the car door, just in case they slide u a bit too much and he hits his head. It was smart thinking, but Peter wanted Stiles to not think at all in this moment.

At this angle, he could feel the blunt tip of Peter’s cock strike directly to his prostate, sending waves of tingling pleasure through his very core. When it was just him and his hand, Stiles could go on for a long while, his stamina lengthened from the lonely nights. But now, only fucking for a short while, he felt like he was going to burst. Letting go of the seat to grab at the base of his cock instead, Stiles squeezed to hold off his impending orgasm, only to have Peter grab his wrist. “Don’t, I want to see you cum.”

“No _oh_! Peter, please – fucking, _fuck_!!” The thrusting got harder, as if Peter was waiting for him to crumble and beg for more. He wasn’t complaining, clinging to Peter’s hand and pushing himself back against the man pounding his hips to oblivion; this was fucking intense. He couldn’t himself, wailing loudly as his cock erupted with cum, spurting over his shirt and bucking his hips into the air as he had the hardest orgasm of his teenager life. “ _Yes!!_ Shit, fuck meee…”

Peter did as he was told for now, rocking his hips and fucking Stiles through his orgasm, impressed at the youthfulness that he had, he managed to aim high and even hit his chin. His after-shocked face was something to behold though, blissed out and dazed eyes. His cock was dripping and still hard, probably from the sensitivity of being fucked for the first time. “Liked that?”

“Yeah, feels good.” Stiles’ breathy voice whispered out, tugging loosely on Peter’s hand in a silent plea for more. They rocked their hips together faster, Stiles not caring about his sensitive nerves telling him to quit while he’s ahead and Peter too close to his own climax to stop now. Though his orgasm had finished, he felt like he couldn’t stop cumming, the insistent ramming into his prostate was like a blessing and a curse all in one, he was overly sensitive but at the same time he didn’t want this to end either. Bringing his leg down from the back of the car seat, he hooked it up on Peter’s hip, doing the same with his other leg and locking his ankles together. He moaned and laced his fingers through the wolf’s, shutting his eyes as the man sped up. “Don’t stop, don’t fucking stop.”

“Ugh, fuck.” Peter loved this position; it gave both parties a sense of control and now with Stiles’ legs practically wrapped around him, he couldn’t get away. He pounded his cock into the teenager, feeling his balls draw up and his knot forming. It wouldn’t hurt to fuck his knot inside Stiles, feeling the way he responded to it with whines and pathetic begging, but he was smart enough to make sure it wasn’t big enough that he would lock himself inside; he wouldn’t want to do that for a first time.

He continued his speedy pace, his knot fully formed at the base of his cock all red and aching to release. He told himself that he wouldn’t, shallowly fucking into the teenager until Stiles clenched around him unconsciously, pulling the climax out of him. Peter pushed as much of his cock as he could inside Stiles, pressing his knot at the rim of the boy’s hole and came with a grunt. He would never get tired of hearing virgins whimper at the first feeling of someone cumming inside them, but with Stiles it was different. Normally, the other person would moan and lay still while letting the feeling of being full take their whole thought process, but Stiles seemed to be addicted to it, groaning loudly and grinding his ass back against Peter’s cock, milking it of cum. “Feels good, _mm_ , feel so good.”

Peter didn’t want Stiles to push back hard enough that the knot could possibly pop inside, not like it would do that now with the size of it, but as a precaution the werewolf grabbed Stiles’ hips to keep them still. He let the orgasmic wave wash over him, hearing the soft moaning and finally satisfied sighs from the boy beneath him. They stayed like that for Peter didn’t know how long, just listening to each other breathe, the rhythmic thrum of Stiles’ content heartbeat being one of the werewolf’s new favourite sounds. Stiles’s eyes glanced up at the steamed up window, grinning cheekily as he placed his hand on it, sliding it down. “There, now it’s like the titanic.”

“What, I’m the Jack to your Rose?” Peter couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped under his breath, pulling out and kneeling up so that Stiles could feel more comfortable. Seems the teenager forgot it was going to be a one-time deal, just to make him feel better. Stiles let out a sigh and grimaced when he felt a glob of cum leak from his hole, and not even tightening up could prevent it.

Stiles felt it all hit him at once; he wasn’t a virgin anymore, he let Peter take him in the back of his jeep and loved every second of it. In those precious moments, he was treated with care and made to feel good about himself, his body and his needs. He was selfish and Peter let him simply because it was them in this little bubble of pleasure. The Jack to his Rose, huh… Snorting out a laugh, Stiles hit Peter’s arm, sitting up and grabbing his jeans that were pooled on the cars floor, watching Peter tuck his flaccid cock into his trousers and zip up his fly. He struggles with the same collectiveness, letting out grunts of effort to pull his trousers up and over his hips, crawling into the front seat and cringing when he sat down once more. “Ah man, my boxers are getting wet.”

“You should shower when you get home.” Peter was dignified when he slid out the back of the jeep, into the passenger side and opening the door. He remembers what it was like when he had his first anal sex, having someone cum inside him and then carrying on his school day with it making the back of his underwear wet. He had to act like everything was alright in class when all he wanted to do was fidget and run to a shower to clean himself up and get changed into clean clothes. He was about to exit the car when Stiles’ hand shot out and grabbed him, squeezing his arm a little.

“I can drop you off, if you want. If that’s not awkward of me to say, do people do that after what we just did?” Stiles was a nervous wreck, it was obvious to tell that he didn’t want the werewolf to leave him alone just yet. With a reluctant sigh he shut the door and got comfortable in the passenger seat, glancing down at Stiles’ hand still on his arm before the teenager got the idea and let go, putting both hands on the wheel as he pulled out and started going down the road.

With the questions answered that it wouldn’t be awkward, they were off together in a strange scene of friendly help. They sat in silence; the only time they spoke was when Peter was telling Stiles the directions, the radio playing music was enough to put the men at ease and Peter loved the way Stiles would tap along to a beat with his thumb on the steering wheel, like no one would notice. Soon enough though they pulled up at Peter’s apartment and he opened the door once again. “Will we be doing this again?”

Peter grinned and leaned over, pressing his lips chastely to the teens as a silent affirmation before getting out the car and leaving Stiles to have a scoring fist pump in peace. He could help get Stiles off and give him a sense of being wanted; a reward of having sex when he wanted wasn’t so bad either.


End file.
